1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image projection apparatus for implementing an image using a plurality of beams generated in a light source.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
As the information technology is rapidly developed, the importance of display devices implementing a large screen is emphasized. An image projection apparatus having a function of magnifying and projecting an image is used as an example of the devices implementing the large screen.
The image projection apparatus refers to an apparatus that implements an image using beams generated in a light source and projects the implemented image. Representative examples of the image projection apparatus are a projector, a projection television, and the like (see Korean Patent Application No. 10-2009-0040936, entitled by “Image Projection Apparatus”).
In the image projection apparatus, there occurs a problem in that although optical axes between light sources and a micro display device correspond to each other by adjusting the positions and angles of the light sources and a collimating lens, beams are decentered on a screen due to aberrations generated in a prism. This becomes a primary factor that causes deterioration of image quality as an image on the screen is blurred.
Therefore, a plan for increasing the image quality of the image projection apparatus by decreasing the decentration amount between beams may be considered.